This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Prof. Costello presented invited lectures at the 5th Annual Conf. on Genomics, Proteomics, Bioinformatics and Nanobiotechnologies for Medicine, St. Petersburg, Russia and the American Chemical Society - Chinese Chemical Society Forum, Xiamen, China (both in June 2010), British Proteomics Society, Hinxton, UK (July 2010), Methods in Protein and Structure Analysis (18th Intl. MPSA 2010), Norrland Nation, Uppsala, Sweden (Aug. 2010), the Human Proteome Organization, Annual Meeting, Sydney, Australia (sept. 2010), Middle Eastern and Mediterranean Mass Spectrometry Workshop, Weizmann Inst., Rehovet, Israel (Oct. 2010), the 28th Swiss Annual MS meeting in Beatenberg (Nov. 2010), and at the Beijing Proteomics Center and the Chinese HUPO Congress, Hangzhou (Apr. 2011). Prof. Zaia was an organizer and speaker at the Charles Warren Workshop on Glycomics, Gothenburg, Sweden. During the current year, Prof. Lin is the host for Prof. Sangyun Han, from KRIS Institute, who is spending his sabbatical at the Resource. Joseph Gault, a PhD student at the Ecole Polytechnique, France, will spend six months at the Resource in the coming year, to carry out FTMS analyses on bacterial pili.